


The Gene/Tony Coffee Shop AU

by FangirlTTG2003



Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTTG2003/pseuds/FangirlTTG2003
Summary: This is an AU with Gene/Tony. Tony has a GED (no high school) and works in Roberta Rhodes' Roadside Runway. Gene is studying the Makluan Rings and is a regular customer coming by to get close to Tony.
Relationships: Gene Khan/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	The Gene/Tony Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chatvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatvert/gifts), [Cinnamon_Anemone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Anemone/gifts).



> Imma mess and I posted this half-done. I promise I plan to give it the proper update it needs, but I need a little time to go over everything with a fine comb. Some content is better than none!

Outline: OK, Cinna, I blame you for this wormhole.  
Tony learns about how he may not have to go to high school, but he has to work in Roberta’s coffee shop until he turns 18. As a minor, he doesn’t have to work too much, but he still has to do something. Cue Tony in a cute suit working as a barista. There’s also many types of coffee. Using this link for coffee accuracy. https://www.tasteofhome.com/article/types-of-coffee/ Someone help me with coffee, I know nothing here.

Tony drinks Red Eye coffee, I don’t make the rules.

“Hey, Tony?” 

“Yeah, Ms. Rhodes?” Tony asked, walking down. It was just a week after that stupid plane crash that took his dad away, itshouldhavebeenmeitshouldhavebeenmeitshouldhavebeenme

“Tony, are you okay?” Ms. Rhodes’ voice called back, snapping Tony into reality.

“Hm, oh, yeah, I’m fine, why?” Tony asked back, trying to wipe away the tears that were just on his face discreetly.

“Tony, I can see the tears on your cheeks, you don’t have to hide your emotions here. You’re basically my own son now. You know about how your father wanted you to learn more about how normal people live their lives?” Roberta asked, caring and soft.

“Yeah, he said he wanted me to work in your coffee shop a little. As if I don’t already help Jim out here!” Tony said, clearly trying to change the subject. 

“Oh, right. I remember, like that time you dumped creamer all over James’ head and into the coffee brewer.”

“I did help clean up! Jim wasn’t doing that all alone! And I had to get back at him for when he pranked me by switching out all my tools for bread loaves!” Tony said, clearly flustered at the turn of events.

“Jim just wanted to make sure you were eating, it’s not his fault that he ended up misplacing a good chunk of your tools in the process.”

“You gave him that idea, didn’t you?” Tony said, realization dawning.

“So what if I did? You have to do something before you take over Stark International. You’re starting at 8:30 in the morning tomorrow, kid. Get ready to start barista hood!” Roberta said, walking off with a smirk like the cat that got the cream.

(Scene cuts to Tony inside Zhang’s shop)

“Hi. I’m Tony Stark. Is Zhang here?” 

“No, I’m his stepson. Zhang is out of the country doing business. Why are you here?” 

Gene was rather confused. Why does Tony Stark want to talk to my stepfather?

“Oh, okay. I came here to follow a lead from my dad’s diary regarding the Makluan rings. He said that he wanted to follow up with Zhang on ancient Chinese history regarding similar artifacts and stuff.” Tony said, and then brought up holograms from his POD.


End file.
